Evolution to human
by naruto150
Summary: Alternate Universe: A magical Eevee and his little sister get the adventure they always wanted. Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**Evolution**

**to **

**human**

**by**

**Sean a.k.a Naruto150 **

**Disclaimer: Satoshi Tajiri owns the Pokemon franchise, my Ghostwriting friend and I just own the plot for this story. **

**A/N: Here's another Pokemon story this one has magical Eevees in it, enjoy.**

There once was an Eevee who was very different then the other Eevee in his pack. This Eevee wanted to be human, he had fallen in love with humans and everything they could be. He was the strongest and the most powerful Eevee because he had powers that other Eevee didn't. His fur was different then other Eevee too, it was and ash grey color. The other Eevee thought he was a little weird because of his love for humans, even his little sister thought so. One day he decided to leave his all female pack to see if there were other Eevee who had a love for humans like him. His pack understood his decision and they let him go.

He travelled for many day and night all alone, the other Pokemon in the forest stayed away from him because they could sense his god like magical powers. He was alone and he liked it that way because of his powers he hadn't found a mate. He liked to be alone but there were times when he wanted a mate. As he walked it only made it worse to see Pokemon couples around him. On his right were a couple Lopunny cuddling under a tree, and on his left were a couple of Blubasaur sharing some berries. It was all a little much for him to take.

On his journey, he was stopped by the sounded of little feet running fast behind him. He turned around and a little Eevee skidded to a complete stop in front of him. "Little sister what are you doing here?" She was panting as she answered, "I missed you and I wanted to come with you." He rolled his eyes, he was obviously not going to get her to go back to the pack, he could never get her to do anything. "Alright little sister you can come with me, but you have to keep up, okay." She nodded her head quickly, "yes big brother I will." He went back to walking with his sister right beside him.

At night they cuddled together so they wouldn't get cold when they slept. In the middle of the night the Eevee woke up, when he didn't feel his sister next to him. "Sister what's the matter?", she looked at him then back at the sky. He looked up then to see the shooting stars flying in the sky, "wow their really pretty aren't they big brother." He nodded his head, " yep they sure are." He nudged her shoulder with his own, "hey make a wish." She closed her eyes tightly, her wish was to have an adventure with her big brother. His own was to see humans and get to know them better. After watching for a little while longer, he made his little sister go to sleep and so did he.

The next morning they woke up and got moving again. He had no idea where he was going exactly but he was going west. It was late morning when they stopped again to get something to drink from a pond.

Two Poliwags popped their heads out of the water to look at them, the Eevees ignored them. Suddenly they heard a human's voice, "a grey Eevee cool I want to catch it." A young woman with brown hair, held up a empty Pokeball ready to catch him.

"Sister run into the trees now, I'll get rid of her." His sister took off hiding behind a tree. The young trainer threw the ball and the Eevee stopped it with Psychic. "Whoa how did you do _that_?" She threw another one and he did it again. She threw four more balls and he used Psychic each time. He used Psychic to throw the balls back at her on the ground. Then he used Psychic to push her away from him, she picked up the Pokeballs. Then she ran off back to her camp, completely freaked out by what happened.

His sister came out of the trees, "are you okay big brother?" He nodded his head, "yeah I'm alright." He looked back at the direction that the trainer went and wanted to follow her. With his little sister following behind him, he found the trainer sitting in front of a green tent next to a Mr. Mime, as she was telling him about her encounter with a strange grey Eevee. He looked in to her mind and found out her name was Delia Ketchum. She had just broken up with her boyfriend of one year, and she just found out she was pregnant with his twin babies. She thought he was a jerk any way, so she didn't want him in the baby's life any way. Eevee got a smile on his face at the thought that entered his mind. He liked her because she seemed to really loved her Pokemon, he watched as she petted the Mr. Mime's head.

"Hey little sister, you know my love for humans?" he asked her as he turned his head to her. "yeah", she said really not knowing where this conversion was going. "I want to get to know humans better and I think I found a way." She looked at her big brother not really understanding what he was talking about. He got ready to run toward Delia Ketchum, but before he did he said, "I love you and I'll see you soon." He was off at a dead run, "wait what are you talking about?" He couldn't hear her as he was running.

With all of his power he turned into a spirit and entered Deila Ketchum's body. His spirit form settled into the male unborn baby. He called out to his sister with his thoughts,_ Little sister use all your energy to become a spirit too and enter her body. There is a twin baby where you can stay. _She nodded her head at her brother's voice, and started running. With all her energy she was able to transform herself in to a spirit and enter Deila's body where she settled herself in to the female unborn baby's body. _I'm in, I love you big brother, she thought_ he thought back to her _I love you too little sister._ This was the adventure that she wanted so much and he had his chance to be with the humans that he loved so much . Because he knew in a matter of months he would _be _human.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Here's a new story, tell me what you think. Next chapter involves the little Eevee. Bye for now **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Satoshi Tajiri owns the Pokemon franchise, my Ghostwriting friend and I just own the plot for this story. **

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 with the little Eevee, enjoy.**

Delia stayed at the campsite for a few more days, she was upset that she couldn't catch that grey Eevee. But she was able to catch a shiny Charmander and a Dratini so it was still a good trip. With Mr. Mime by her side she walked home in Pallet town. She had a doctor's appointment the next day, that she thought was good because she'd been feeling strange for a few days. She patted her stomach and Mr. Mime smiled at her, he was excited about the baby too.

As the 19 year old trainer walked through the woods, the Eevees sat and thought about their new lives and adventure they would have. _Big brother, I'm so excited about being human with you. _The older Eevee chuckled at his little sister. _I know little sister I'm excited too, I've wanted to be with humans for a very long time now. _The little Eevee's excitement dropped a little when her brother said that, she was worried that her brother didn't like being an Eevee at all. Like all he cared about was being with humans and not her or their pack. The older Eevee sensed her feelings and tried to calm her worries, _little sister you don't have to worry, I'll always be an Eevee at heart. I could never replace you or our pack with humans. _Her brother's words made her feel better, _thanks big brother, I love you. _The older Eevee smiled on the inside, _I love you too. _

As the young trainer and her Pokemon walked, they were being watched by another Eevee and her friend Zorua. "Hey do you feel that, Zorua?", the Eevee asked her friend. "No, what do you feel?" they both kept a steady pace following the trainer. "I can feel two Eevees inside the human," the Zorua was shocked, it was the strangest thing she'd ever heard. "I don't understand what do you mean?" The Eevee tried to think of a way to explain it. "I can feel their spirits in the human's body, I wonder how they did it?" The two Pokemon continued to follow them, all the way in to town.

Delia went to the Pokemon center on the edge of town, so her two newly caught Pokemon could be healed. Nurse Joy greeted the both of them then they sat and waited for them to be heal. Soon Nurse Joy came over to give her, her two Pokemon. Delia thanked her and left the Pokemon center to go her home, Eevee and Zorua still followed behind them.

As soon as Delia and Mr. Mime got in to the house, they both sat down on the couch to relax a little bit. Delia took out her two Pokeballs so her new Pokemon could look around their new house. In two bright white lights appeared a Charmander an a Dratini. Delia and Mr. Mime said hello to the both of them. Charmander was a more friendly to them then the Dratini. The young Dratini was a little shy toward his new trainer. But with a friendly smile and a pat on the head, the Dratini came around a little. With everyone getting along so well, Mr. Mime was able to get away and make lunch for everyone.

The two Eevees were able to feel the other Eevee and Zorua just outside the window. _Hello fellow Eevee and Zorua. What are doing here? _Asked the older Eevee, the Eevee froze in her place at hearing the voice. "Did you hear that?", the Zorua nodded her head, she had no answer to what that was about._ How did you do that, how did you get in to that human's body? _The Eevee asked him with her mind, the older Eevee thought about and asked his sister what she thought about it. _I don't know big brother, I mean we knew we wanted to be human and have an adventure. But I don't think she really wants to be a human like us._The older Eevee thought about it, it would be fun to know a fellow Eevee as a human. But he knew not too many should do this because it would be too confusing with so many Eevee humans running around. _All you have to do is find a pregnant human woman, concentrate with all your energy to turn yourself in to a spirit and enter the human's body and enter the baby's body. Then you'll have human's body. _The Eevee was overjoyed with the information, _Thank you very much I will see you soon. Goodbye to you._ The Eevee and her Zorua friend ran off to find a human so she could be a human.

After the Dratini ate some food, he was a lot more social with everyone. Delia was happy that her Pokemon liked her house. Her Dratini laid down on her lap on the couch, he nuzzled her hand so she'd pet his head. Charmander was helping Mr. Mime clean up the kitchen for her, Charmander was eager to help his new friend with cleaning up. After the kitchen was clean they both came in to the living room, and Charmander and Mr. Mime both showed her their wrinkly hands. Delia laughed at their silliness and even Dratini giggled at them.

Delia took her Pokemon outside so she could train with them for a little while before dinner. Mr. Mime's Barrier was very strong and his Psybeam was impressive. Delia's shiny Charmander had a very intense Flamethrower. Her little Dratini had a storng Wrap attack, it was able to snap a tree in half. Delia cheered her Pokemon for their great attack power.

Suddenly Mr. Mime spotted movement by some trees, it was a Growlithe. Delia had always wanted one, she had Mr. Mime use Psybeam on it. The Growlithe was knocked out, she threw a Pokeball at it, it was sucked in to the ball and caught. Delia was very happy about her new Pokemon, she let him petted him on the head, the Growlithe was very happy to have such a nice trainer. Soon it was dinner time, after eating and cleaning up the kitchen, it was time for bed. Charmader and Mr. Mime slept in the living room, while Dratini and Growlithe slept with Delia in her room.

The next morning Delia got up and got ready for her doctor appointment, she was also going to a Gym battle, so packed her bag with her evolution stones and took her Pokemon with her. At the doctor's office during her ultrasound she found out that she was going to have twins. It was a surprise but Delia was happy to know that both of them were doing good. She was a little worried because she had felt strange a few days before, but they were good so that was a relief to her.

With her appointment done she was ready to go on the road. She walked with Mr. Mime and Growlithe by her side. The two Eevees were happy they picked a great human to be their mother. As Delia walked the Eevees felt two more Eevees near by and they were following the group.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Tell me what you think of it, next chapter is the Gym battle and a Contest. Bye for now. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Satoshi Tajiri owns the Pokemon franchise, my Ghostwriting friend and I just own the plot for this story. **

**A/N:Here's chapter 3, enjoy. Misty's mom is my Oc and my friend came up with the name. Also the godly Eevee is MY character, so please don't copy me, thank you. **

When night fell, Delia set up camp with Mr. Mime and Charmander's help. They all ate their dinner and cleaned up the mess. Afterwards Delia got in to her tent with Dratini and Growlithe right by her side. Mr. Mime and Charmander slept outside close to the tent, the two of them seemed to be getting a long really well. Delia's bag with her Evolution Stones sat just next to Mr. Mime, just out of his reach.

Unknown to the sleeping Pokemon and their trainer, that same pair of Eevee that was following them, had caught up with them. The pair noticed the bag with the Stones in it, one female sniffed at it. The bag opened and a Water stone and a Fire stone fell out. One touched the Water stone while the other touched the Fire stone. They both evolved in to a Vaporeon and a Flareon, in their new bodies, they felt strong and fast. _Hey!, who used the stones. Who's out there._ Asked the older Eevee after feeling the Eevees energy then the energy of them evolving.

_We both felt you, how did you get in to that human's body? _Asked the Vaporeon through her mind, the Eevee thought about telling like he did with the other Eevee. _You needed to find a pregnant human then use all of your energy to become a spirit then enter their bodies. That is all you need to do. _Each of the Pokemon thought it over and they decided that they wanted to become human too. _We want to be human too, we'll humans for ourselves, thank you._ The Vaporeon and Flareon thanked the older Eevee. And he told them that they were welcome. Then they ran off to find a human female, so they could become human too.

The trainer and her Pokemon were unaware of what happened between the Eevee and the Vaporeon and the Flareon. Soon it was quiet for the Eevee to get some rest. Suddenly there was a big booming voice, _Eevee you have used your powers to become human, why? _The Eevee felt some fear by being talked to by the god Pokemon, Arceus. _I have a love for human beings and I wanted to use my powers to become human. _The god thought this over, he too had an affection for humans. He himself wanted to become human as well. _Eevee I will allow to continue to become a human and I will give you more power, since you seem to have drained most of your power. _The god allowed a great deal of power to flow in to the Eevee's human body. The Eevee felt so much energy go in to him. _I myself will become human, would it be alright if I joined you in this human's body? _The Eevee thought about it and he would agreed, but he wanted a favor from Arceus first.

_What is your favor, Eevee? _The Eevee took a breath, _I want a Glaceon and a Leafeon that I know to become human too. _The god Pokemon thought this over, _I'll agree to this Eevee. _And with that a bright white light surrounded everything on the planet, the god Pokemon had changed the time line. Now Eevee felt another presents with him and his sister, Arceus had made it so there was he would become a triplet to the two Eevees, Arceus had used up all it's power but before that it made it that Delia would have four more children inside of her and the Eevee also asked him to give three more Pokemon human bodies. Arceus had kept his promise to give the Glaceon and a Leafeon a human body as well. The two of them were going to be the fifth children to Delia, the older Eevee smiled at this knowing the his friends would be human right beside him. Everything went quiet and everyone went to sleep for the night.

The next morning Delia got ready to to go to Cerulean City for her Gym battle. Her Growlithe and her Mr. Mime walked beside her on the road. After a few hours of walking, they made it to the Gym, she went inside the building. In front of a large pool, stood a a red-haired woman in her 20's. The woman was a month pregnant with a child, it was her first child. The woman's blue eyes looked over her challenger, she thought the woman might be a _real _challenge for her. "I'm Delia Ketchum from Pallet town. And I challenge you for the Cascade Badge." The Gym leader looked very sure that she'd win. "My name is Abigail by the way, let's get started."

Delia called out her Growlithe to battle while Abigail called her Seadra to battle. Growlithe was at a disadvantage but Delia just knew her Growlithe could beat it. "Seadra use Twister," a powerful blast of energy was shot at Growlithe but Delia had him dodge it. "Growlithe use Fire fang on Seadra." Growlithe ran toward Seadra and bit it on it's back. Growlithe's Fire fang was so painful to the water Pokemon that it passed out, "Seadra return." Abigail was impressed that a fire type took down her Seadra.

Abigail threw out another Pokeball, "Seaking let's go." The fish Pokemon landed in the water with a splash. Delia called her Growlithe back and sent out her Mr. Mime, " use Horn drill." Seaking jumped out of the water and tried to jab Mr. Mime with the drilling horn. "Dodge it Mimey and use Pysbeam," Mr. Mime dodged the attack and fired a powerful Pysbeam, hitting the fish Pokemon in the belly, knocking it out. "Seaking return," Delia hugged her Pokemon to her, "you did great Mimey."

Abigail out her third and final Pokeball, "your up Gyarados." The sea serpent Pokemon stood up to it's full height. Delia called her Mr. Mime back and sent of her Dratini, "Gyarados use Hyper beam." Gyarados shot out a blast of energy at Dratini, Delia told him to dodge the blast and it did. "Dratini use Dragon rage," the attack's blast hit Gyarados in the face, the sea serpent almost fell but it was able to stay up right. Suddenly Dratini was surrounded by a bright white light, the light went away, Dratini had evolved in to a Dragonair. "Dragonair use Thunder wave then follow it up with a Twister." The dragon-type Pokemon shot out the attacks one after the other, the attack hit their marks, knocking the sea serpent out. "Gyarados return, take a long rest," Abigail said to her Pokemon, just then a the Vaporeon from earlier used her energy to enter Abigail's body to take the baby's body as it's own, without the humans from noticing. Delia returned her Dragonair, happy that she had won the match.

Abigail walked over to Delia and handed her the Cascade Badge, Delia cheered over her victory. Delia left the Gym to go to the Pokemon center. Delia ate some lunch and she gave her Pokemon a rest, she gave them some food too. Delia was feeling really good about the win, her hand went to her stomach she was a little terrified about having nine kids but she thought she would be alright.

On the other side of Cerulean City, a Pokemon Contest was just finishing, Johanna from Twinleaf town had just won the Contest. As she held up he Ribbon for the camras, the Eevee and Zorua from before had shown up. The Eevee had jumped in to Johanna's body taking over her unborn baby's body. While the Zorua took over the body of the second baby. The Zorua was talked in to taking over a human baby's body, she would of missed her friend too much if she didn't follow her. And a Jolteon, Umbreon,and an Espeon that the Eevee and Zorua met the other day joined them because they wanted to become human too after hearing about what the Eevee and Zorua planned to do,the two Pokemon gladly welcomed their new siblings. Also at the Contest was the Flareon from earlier she was taking over the unborn baby of Caroline from Petalburg City. All of these Pokemon were just waiting now to become human.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Tell me what you think of this chapter, and thank you for reading. Bye for now **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Satoshi Tajiri owns the Pokemon franchise, my Ghostwriting friend and I just own the plot for this story. **

**A/N:Here's chapter 4, also Kairi is an OC of mine that I named after the character from Kingdom Hearts, enjoy. **

Delia woke up the next morning feeling really good, she had won her Gym battle. She got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white tee-shirt and a pair of tennis shoes. With her bag on her back and her and Charmander by her side, she left the Pokemon center. She was heading back home because she forgot something at her house. As Delia was walking, she bumped in to another trainer on the road. "Oh excuse me I'm looking for Route 10 because I need to get to the Power plant. Do you know where Route 10 is?" Johanna asked Delia Ketchum, Delia gave her directions. Johanna was still a little confused by her directions so Delia just decided to take her there herself.

On the way to their power plant they stopped by the Pokemon center to heal their Pokemon. While at the Pokemon center, the two trainers met up with two other trainers, Abigail from Cerulean Gym and Johanna knew Caroline from the Contest in Cerulean City. The other two trainers wanted to go with them to the power plant, to try and catch some electric-type Pokemon.

The next day all four women left on the road to the power plant. In front of the old looking power plant they spotted a group of Pikachu, Electabuzz,Magnemite, and Magneton. Unknown to the women there were two other Pokemon in the power plant and they were watching the women with curiosity. All through out the day they battled and caught Pokemon, Delia had caught a Pikachu, Caroline had a Magneton, Johanna caught an Electabuzz and Abigail caught a Lanturn from a near by river. By evening they had set up camp, they ate some dinner and talked some, and they learned they are all pregnant. Soon it was time for them to go to sleep, so they each got in to their tents and went to sleep.

All of the Pokemon in the women's bodies were surprised by how strong the Eevee was. _This will be an interesting experience for us, _the Eevee said to all of them. The Vaporeon asked him, _how did you get so powerful?_ _I was already quite powerful but Arceus gave me even more power. _It was a good answer for them, _how many Pokemon are with you in that woman's body now? _Asked the other Eevee, _there are eight with me now, what about you how many are with you? _The Eevee answered him, _there are four with me. _ The older Eevee liked that the other Eevee would be part of a big family too. _I would like a very large family, _the older Eevee said to the group.

Three Eevee were passing by the camp, the older Eevee didn't like the male Eevee that was in their little group. The older Eevee wanted to prove to to this Eevee that _he _was better then him. He used his power to help the Flareon so she wouldn't be lonely. He called out to one of the female Eevee, _would you like to be a human like we're going to be? _The female Eevee thought about it for a second, _I would like that very much. _The older Eevee used his godly power to make another unborn baby body in Caroline's body. _Use all of your power to turn in to a spirit and enter the brown haired woman's body. _

The little female Eevee used all her power to turn in to a spirit and entered Caroline's body and settled in the unborn baby's body. The male Eevee ran off because this godly Eevee scared him very badly.

The next morning, the women woke up and eat some breakfast before packing up their camp. As they were walking to see Delia's friend Kairi who was training at the Sevii Islands. It would be a long trip for them all but it would be an enjoyable one, before they left the female Eevee jumped in to Deila's bag without anyone seeing. Along the way the older Eevee felt the energy of some very powerful Pokemon following the group. He would let them follow them and wait and see what they would do.

The group had stopped a little passed noon to eat some lunch,hiding in some bushes out of the women's eye sight were the Pokemon, three Zapdos and three Raikou. _What do you want with this group? _The old Eevee asked them all, feeling them close by. _Two of us saw the women at the power plant , they told us what you were doing with the humans. It seems like an interesting thing and we would like to join you all. _The older Eevee thought this over and asked the others how they felt about it. They all agreed that it was a wonderful idea to make their families bigger. _You may join us, just use all of your energy to turn in to spirits and jump in to the two brown haired women and the blue haired woman. _The six spirit Pokemon jumped in to the women, after the Eevee made two more baby bodies in Delia's, Caroline's,and Johanna's bodies for them. _Welcome to our families,_ The Eevee said and the others joined in welcoming them. As a way to say thank you, the Pokemon gave the Eevees their powers.

It took them almost two whole days of traveling but they finally made it to the Sevii Islands. Before they made it to the camp three Suicune, three Entei, and three Ho-Oh who had been following them to the Islands, also wanted to join the Eevee and the others. One Suicune went into Abigail, one went into Delia, and the other went into Johanna, the three Ho-Ohs each went into the women, and the three Entei each went into the three women. The Pokemon thanked the Eevees by giving them their powers. Everyone was happy about the next family members. They walked in to her camp in the afternoon that day. As soon as Kairi saw Delia, she rushed over to her to give her a big hug. Delia didn't think that her friend changed a bit since the last time that they saw each other. The woman still had the same brown hair that reached her cheeks, the same blue eyes, and fair skin, she always had. All of the women sat and talked for a while and then they went in to a cave to explore some.

They saw some Zubats flying around and a few Cubone walking around in the cave. In the cave Delia caught a Clefairy. The other caught a few more Pokemon as well. They left the cave after a while and in the distance two Moltres were flying out of a volcano. They watched the human camp with interest, feeling the Eevee's power. As night came the Moltres asked the Eevee if they could join them and he agreed , one Moltres went in to Delia's body in to an unborn baby's body and the other went in to Johanna's body. Then two Heatran climbed out of the volcano, they too wanted to become human. The older Eevee agreed and one Heatran went into Delia's body and the other Heatran entered Johanna's body. The female Eevee was still asleep in the bag with out anyone noticing him. They stayed three more days, they went to the ice cave where Abigail caught a spheal and a seel. Delia caught a Shellder and Lapras, Johanna caught a Snover and Frosloss, and Caroline caught Snorunt and a Snreasel. After they caught their Pokemon they went back to camp to sleep. As they slept it started to snow and two Articuno showed up, they wanted to join the Eevee too. The Eevee agreed and made two new bodies for the Articuno to jump in to Delia's body and Johanna's bodies, after they jumped in Articuno gave the Eevee and the Eevee in Johanna's bodies their icy powers. At night the Eevee in the bag jumped in to Kairi's body after asking the older Eevee how it did it and he made her a human body for her to stay in.

After their time in the ice cave, they all left with Kairi going with them to go home. Later on in the day the stopped to have a picnic. They ate and talked for a while, then they all decided to take a little nap. As they slept three more Pokemon came to see about the powerful Eevee and wanted to join him. two Lugia, two Victini, and two Groundon surrounded the women, _Eevee we would like to join you in becoming human. _The Groundon said to the Eevee, the Eevee agreed, the six powerful Pokemon jumped into the women in their spirit forms. As a way to say thank they gave the Eevees their powers.

The women woke up from their nap and Delia called out her Growlithe so she can evolve it. She looked through her bag, but her fire stone was gone. But luckily she knew a place close by that sold them. The women left to go to the store to get a fire stone. After about an hour they made it to the store and Delia bought a fire stone. Once they were outside Delia evolved her Growlithe into an Arcanine. Delia and her new Arcaine were very happy about the whole thing.

As the continued their journey home, they didn't notice that they were being followed by a group of Legendary Pokemon. As the women made camp for the night, they were being watched by the large group of Pokemon. _Eevee we all would like to join you, would that be alright? _Cresselia said. The Eevee agreed and the three sets of Cresselia, Kyogre, Jirachi, Celebi, Dialga, Palkia, Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, White Kyurem, Black Kyurem, Keldeo, Darkrai, Shaymin, Giratina, Latias, Latios, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Regigigas, Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie, Tyranitar, Salamence, Metagross, Hydreigon, and Haxorus. The Eevee made bodies for them all, and as a way to thank him they gave him their powers. And the Celebi gave the Eevee in Johanna's body a gift. It went back in time to bring Arceus to the future so he could give that Eevee his godly powers. And in a bright white light he came and gave her the immense powers of a god, and just as quickly he was gone into the past again. When all the excitement was done they all went to sleep.

The next morning came and the women continued on their trip back to Pallet town. It was a beautiful day as the walked. Some time during the day, everyone got tired so the all rode on Arcanine's back for a while. Soon evening came and they stopped to sleep for the night. They all crawled into their tents to sleep. But they were being watched by Mew and Mewtwo, who wanted to join the Eevee as well. _Eevee we would like to join you all in being human. _Mewtwo said, the Eevee agreed and made two more bodies for them. But before Mew and Mewtwo gave him their powers they used them to make a a different time line. As the Legendary worked their magic, the Eevee felt the energy of the one male Eevee from before using his power to jump in to Daisy Oak of Pallet town, the Eevee had a bad feeling about it.

Delia woke up in her bedroom wearing a white silky nightgown. It was a waist length top that was split open to show her stomach, and lastly she was wearing white thong. She got out of bed feeling a little confused about what was going on. She shook her head to get rid of the feeling and walked over to her closet to to dressed. It was full of designer clothes and designer shoe. She decided to take a shower before she got dressed.

Johanna woke up in her bedroom wearing a white silky nightgown. Its waist length long sleeved top was split open to show her stomach, and she was wearing white a thong. She got out of bed and went to her closet. When she opened it she saw that it was filled with designer clothes and designer shoes. She was going to take a shower before she got dressed for the day.

Caroline woke up in her bedroom wearing a red chiffon thigh length nightgown and matching thong. She got out of bed and walked over to her closet that was filled with designer clothes and designer shoes. She thought she would take a shower before she got dressed.

Abigail woke up in her bedroom wearing a blue thigh length shear mesh lace nightgown with a blue thong. She got out of bed and walked over to her closet that was full of designer clothes and designer shoes. She got ready to take a shower before she left the house for the day.

Kairi woke up in her bedroom wearing a black plunging neckline lace thigh length nightgown with a matching black thong. She got out of bed and walked over to her closet and opened it to see that it was full of designer clothes and designer shoes. Kairi thought that she needed a shower before she did anything else.

The women dressed in their normal clothes of jeans, tee-shirts, and tennis shoes. Delia check on her restaurant and the baby clothing store that she owned on her Apple iPad. She also got a call from her doctor about her appointment this morning. And would also being seeing her sister in-law Daisy Oak, her husband Blue had died a few months ago. Deila left her very large mansion to go to her doctor's office.

At her doctor's she found out that her multiple pregnancy was doing fine and that he wanted to see again soon. The other girls also went to the doctor and were told that their pregnancies were doing fine too. Delia went to see Daisy and they had some tea and they both talked about their pregnancies and how excited they were for each other and themselves. Before she left she called the house and told the other girls that they needed to get packed, and she also told her head butler to get the baby rooms ready for when they got back, then she left Daisy.

At the house Delia got her bag and all four of them left to go on the road, so Delia could get her eighth badge and Johanna and Caroline could get their last Ribbon.

**A/N:here's chapter 4 please tell me what you think about, next chapter with be Delia's eighth badge and the Pokemon league. And it will be Delia's first month of pregnancy. Bye for now **


End file.
